


The New Era

by OneLoneBagel



Series: The New Era [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired, M/M, Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The New Era, Warrior Cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLoneBagel/pseuds/OneLoneBagel
Summary: Years and years after the current clans, they have fallen. Now StarClan have found the descents of each clan and have built up a new order. SparkClan, ShadeClan, DawnClan, BreezeClan and finally, WaveClan.Lightningkit is apart of WaveClan, but as the rising pressure of being the daughter of Wavestar and future leader crashes upon her, she is forced to answer a question: Is she really where she belongs?
Series: The New Era [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642402
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning

Cries filled the air as the storm above them became stronger and stronger. Cats ran behind him, he could feel their paws slamming the earth as they ran for safety but he didn’t move an inch. If he was to drown then so be it. He would drown with his family. 

“It wasn’t meant to be like this...”  
Wavestar whispered to himself as he stared down at the soaked bodies before him. His beautiful mate, Amberflower was dead with all of his kits. It had gone so wrong so fast. Her normally clean, fluffy fur was plastered to her side as the rain above showed no mercy, not even for the dead, not even for his kits. Tears filled his eyes, a familiar feeling as he kneeled down to her, closer to them. “My kits...my precious kits...” he wept as he watched them, silently begging for one, just one to cry. 

His head turned to a pale, yellow coloured kit. ”Peachkit” His daughter. Amberflower had managed to name it before she had fallen to the blood loss. This kit lasted only a second before joining their mother. She was so precious. Wave star turned his head to another, a white cat, like his mother except for his stripes, was black, not grey. He had prickly fur that covered his back. ”Bumblekit...” he touched him slightly with his paw only to feel the sickening cold that reminded him of what his fate was. He lasted longer, screaming so loud it filled Wavestar with pride but it didn't last long. He gave in too. And finally...

His head turned to his last kit, a sandy-coloured kit with darker yellow markings across her body. She was already dead when she came. Wavestar dropped his head in shame and misery. Why couldn't he do anything? Why? His whole family, gone in an instant. What did he do to deserve this? ”Wavestar!” A familiar voice snapped him away from his thoughts and caused him to turn. It was Oliveleaf, the medicine cat, he looked terrified. ” What are you doing? We need to go!” his screeched filled the air but the sky screamed louder. He jumped at the rumbling and slipped on the rocks but managed to hold his footing and scurry towards his leader.

”We need to go! The camp is going to flood at this rate! We can take refuge at-” ”I'm not going” Wavestar snapped and stopped Oliveleaf in his tracks. ”What? What do you mean? I know you can swim but have you seen the current coming! No cat can stand that!” he pleaded and pushed himself closer to Wavestar so that he was in his face ”We need to go!” ”I'm not going!” Wavestar roared and the sky answered back. ”I'm not leaving them! I'm not leaving my family! My kits!” he wheezed as the emotions and grief came crashing down on him once more. 

Oliveleaf was suddenly right at his side, steadying him. He was worthy of his title, medicine cat. ”Wavestar.” The blue pelted leader answered by turning his head slightly to look at Oliveleaf with tired eyes. ”Bravehound is dead.” he uttered seriously and Wavestar snapped his head to the right ”What? What do you mean? He can't be!” Bravehound, his deputy was one of the strongest swimmers in the clan, he could even outdo him! He couldn't have drowned! ”He died pulling Plumshade out of the steam. You know how he felt about her.” 

Wavestar stared at Oliveleaf before a few moments before slinking to the floor ”How...? Why must everyone I care about leave me? All at once!” he screeched at the sky. ”Do it then! Kill me too!” he yowled, pain evident in his voice. ”My mate, my kits, my deputy!” his voice cracked with sadness. ”Wavestar! You need to go!” Wavestar turned to Oliveleaf once more ”How can you say that! How can you expect me to leave my kits! Peachkit! Bumblekit and-” and crackle of lightning split the sky and hit the ground with a roar. It wasn't close but close enough to make his ears ring. Wavestar tumbled back and fell to the ground. He could feel Oliveleaf prodding at his side and calling his name desperately but something extraordinary caught his attention.

He wobbled as he stood and slipped past the brown-furred cat and towards his kits. Soon enough, Oliveleaf noticed it too and stood in place staring at it. Wavestar kneeled down to his late mate and kits and moved one towards him. It's cries filled the air as it wiggled and moved for warmth. Wavestar pushed it closer to him and turned to Oliveleaf ”She lived. My kit, my daughter lived.” his voice cracked again but not with sadness, with joy. ”My kit-” he turned and watched as she snuggled into his fluffy blue fur. ”Lightningkit. My brave Lightningkit” 

He grabbed the kit by the scruff and turned back to Oliveleaf who quickly ran forward. ”We don't have time to grab anyone else! We’ll come back for her!” Wavestar didn't seem to hear. Not even the ongoing rain the plastered his fur to his side mattered anymore. One kit survived and that was enough. ”We are going. Now.” he turned to Oliveleaf, who straightened himself at Wavestar’s sudden authority. ”I'm going to take my kit to where we are camping and you're going to treat her.” Oliveleaf nodded but uncertainty flashes in his eyes. ”When we've figured out if she's ok we’ll....” his voice trailed off as he glanced at his mate for one last time.

” Let's go. I'm not keeping my kit out in this rain.” he struggled to say the words but pushed them out. His chest still felt heavy with grief but a new strength helped him move his legs forward. His kit writhed in his grasp and his heart broke. ’I'll get you to warmth soon my daughter...’ he thought as he trudged forward behind Oliveleaf. ’Then, I'll say goodbye to them and I'll never forget them.’ he silently vowed to himself as he left his destroyed camp behind.


	2. Sunrise

Warmth. That’s all Lightningkit was ever given and that was enough for her. Here, in her nest, she stayed asleep and warm in fear that if she moved it would all go away. Today was different. Something itched at the back of her mind, whispering to her. She needed to move, see, feel. All her life she had been cared for and nurtured with no fail and that was enough but not now. Now, she wanted to see. She could hear the distant chatter of what she knew was her clanmates. The energetic paw steps of the apprentice as they ran to do their morning task and finally, the voice of the leader. The authoritative and respectful voice of what she knew was a cat called Wavestar, her father. She had heard it all multiple times but today, she wants to see it.

At first, it was blinding and made her wince, the sun clearly filtered through into the intertwined reeds that made the nursery she sheltered in. It made her want to shut her eyes and turn around, welcoming back the warmth she loved but she couldn't. The voices and sounds intrigued her more than her comfort. As her eyes got used to the bright light she stared out of the den in awe. There were so many cats! She had heard many voices but to see this many was incredible to her. She could only really recognise two cats. They were around her regularly and new most of her knowledge came from listening to them. Her father, Wavestar, who she could see ordering around some cats and- ”Oh! Lightningkit! You're awake!” 

The young kit turned her head towards the noise. Plumshade. The white queen stared at Lightningkit with love and pride ”This is amazing! Oh, you have such pretty amber eyes! Just like your father!” ’Just like my father?’ Lightningkit thought and turned her attention back to the blue cat in the clearing. She knew that was her father, she could recognise the deep, wise voice that had spoken to her so gently many times. But, from where she stood all she could see was a blue blur. She wanted to see more. Lightningkit pushed herself up with a huff and with wobbly legs made her way to the entrance of the nursery. ”Oh! Lightningkit! Where are you going, dear?” A fluffy tail appeared around her and scooped her back a few tail-lengths. The kit let out a noise of annoyance. Couldn't she see her own father?

As she glanced up and the queen and pouted the she-cat tilted her head and chuckled ”Don't give me that look! Kits at your age should be being careful! Who knows what could happen? You're tiny!” she giggled again and pulled the kit in close. Lightningkit leg out another huff of annoyance and scrambled away from her grasp and stared at Wavestar. She could see the blue blur moving away and began to panic. Where was he going? She wanted to see him! ”Hm? Oh! You want to see Wavestar! Hold on a moment kit.” The queen slipped past the tiny kit and headed towards her father. Her paw steps were graceful, gentle and made little noise. ”Wavestar! Get in the nursery! Someone wants to see you!” she purred as she spoke and turned her head back towards Lightningkit and smiled. 

The strong tom stopped in his tracks and sighed ”Can it wait, Plumshade? I'm in the middle of something important.” He sounded bored and tired. Clearly, he didn't want to do whatever this important task was. Plumshade flicked her tail irritably in response. ”So important you can't visit your kit on the day she's opened her eyes?” Wavestar’s posture changed immediately. He turned his head to the nursery and padded towards it suddenly, leaving his warriors and whatever ’important’ task behind. As he thumped into the nursery Lightningkit stumbled back a few paw steps. From before, he looked like an average cat but now, in front of her, he was large. A shadow cast over as he stood tall. Lightningkit was almost afraid, the sudden appearance made her feel very, very small but as she looked further up that all faded away. 

His eyes only showed love, the kind of love you'd see from a caring queen and a proud smile crept up his face. ”Lightningkit...!” his voice was barely a whisper as he gazed at her like she was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. ”You're awake! And standing! I always knew you were a strong, confident kit!” The blue tom slipped around her with ease and lay down like an average queen would ”I'm your father, Wavestar.” He gave his daughter such a caring and gentle smile that any anxiety and discomfort she felt had melted away. She couldn't help but get closer and try to climb up to him. ”Woah!” he let out a deep chuckle and watched as the sandy kit scrambled up to him and got on his back. As she stared at Wavestar then down at the floor she couldn't help but puff her chest in pride as she accomplished climbing that high. 

Wavestar couldn't help but let a purr escape and slowly he stood up, with Lightningkit still on his back. She clung to his back in sudden fear and watched as she went higher and higher. ”Don't worry! I'd never let anything bad happen to you!” Lightningkit felt her fear disappear slightly as he stared at her with love and then turn and slip out of the den ”Ill give you a badger ride and show you camp! How does that sound?” Lightningkit winced as she finally left the nursery and into the sunlight for the first time. As she started around the blurriness started to fade away and she gazed around in wonder at the camp she had heard so much about. Just as she was taking in her surroundings a dark grey tom approached them gingerly. ”Uh...Wavestar? Are you still coming?” He looked uncertain of how to approach his leader and glanced at Lightningkit with sudden wonder. 

Wavestar stopped and flicked his tail at the tall tom. ”No, I want to show Lightningkit her camp. She's more important don't you think?” He purred as he turned back once more to gaze at Lightningkit. The young she-cat’s chest filled with pride. Her camp? Was she that important that this whole area belonged to her? Wavestar laughed in response to her mischievous look and turned back to the confused warrior ”You lead them, Wolfwhisper. You're capable enough aren't you?” Wolfwhisper suddenly straightened and seemed to enjoy his comment ”Yes, Wavestar!” he swung around and headed back to the group of warriors, more confident than before. ”Bring back good news!” the leader called before beginning his journey again.

Abruptly, Wavestar turned around and stared at Lightningkit as he walked ”I just realised I haven't heard you speak! Anything to say?” he purred as Lightningkit turned her attention to another reed den. This one had leaves and flowers hung outside the entrance. To her, it looked beautiful but as the sour smell hit her she wrinkled her nose and shook her head ”What's that?” Wavestar stopped and gazed into the den. ”That's the medicine cat den.” he answered calmly but as he turned to glance at his kit his eyes showed excitement at pride from being able to hear her. ”A medicine cat is a healer. You ever feel unwell you'd go here! Our medicine cat is an expert!” His chest puffed out in pride and he padded forward towards the entrance 

”Oliveleaf! Come here and see Lightningkit!” something shifted in the darkness in response and a few leaves and plants fell from their place from the cat's jerky movements. ”I've already seen Lightningkit! A hundred times! I swear if there's nothing wrong with-” a brown, thin tom with sleek, well-kept fur and lighter brown markings emerged from the entrance. ”Oh. Little early but what's there to do?” he approached Lightningkit suddenly and began inspecting her. Lightningkit moved back uncomfortably as Oliveleaf came so close she felt his breath on her fur. ”Amber is not surprising. Both of you had it.” he commented and continued inspecting her. Finally, after a very uncomfortable few minutes, he moved back and stared directly at Wavestar. 

”Shes a healthy kit. Now, next time you come back and you aren't distressed, hurt or dying I will make a reason for you to be in there!” he hissed and turned around angrily, his twitching tail flicking Wavestar on the way past. As he slunk back into his dark den Wavestar let out a sigh. ”Don't let him fool you, he's a kind cat once you get to know him. Helped me through many things. He likes you really!” he grinned at Lightningkit with reassurance but she wasn't convinced. She definitely wasn't looking forward to her next meeting with the tom. She jumped as Wavestar started moving again and they reached another den. Two cats sat at the entrance arguing loudly. ”Are you serious Hornetsting? You can't be. That's not true!” a dark brown tom with kinks in his fur hissed and batted the lighter tom with brown and red splotches on his pelt. 

”You think I’d just lie to you? For fun? Oh, Thorn! How you hurt me so!” The other tom fell dramatically and placed a paw over his face ”I'm hurt! I might just die!” he wailed as Thorn continued batting him ”Liar!” he hissed but stopped when he spotted Wavestar ”Oi! Hornet, the leaders here!” Hornetsting pushed himself up, embarrassed and licked his shoulder fur down flat. ”O-Oh, Wavestar, what bring you here?” He grinned half-heartedly while the old tom next to him just chuckled. ”I'm showing Lightningkit the camp! Why don't you say hi?” he turned his head to the small kit on his back and smiled. ”Oh! She's finally awake aye? I'm honoured to meet the next leader in the making!” Thorn grinned at Lightningkit and she smiled back. He wasn't as bad as she had thought. ”Hello!” she said excitedly and grinned back at the brown tom. Hornetsting gasped and smiled, seemingly forgetting what he was just embarrassed about.

”So sweet! She reminds me of Hollymask when she was still a cute kit!” he chuckled and stuck his tongue out at Lightningkit. Thorn nudged him and glared ”Don't speak about your daughter like that!” Hornetsting shrugged ”Come on! You know I still think they're all wonderful cats! Wouldn't change it for anything!” he chuckled and Wavestar shook his head and sighed ”Well, I'm moving on! Have a nice day you two!” he flicked his tail in farewell and the two old toms nodded then turned to continue fighting. Lightningkit stared down at her paws then looked up at Wavestar again ”What did he mean that I looked like Hollymask? Who's that?” she moved closer to his neck and held on. ”Well,” The navy tom started “Hollymask is his daughter. Alongside Dewflower and Wolfwhisper.” As he neared a big den built out of rocks he stopped. “A warrior called Lionpelt didn’t like warrior life and left. But, she had kits and returned them to the clan.” 

Wavestar’s shoulders drooped as he continued talking “Hornetsting, still a warrior, took pity on the three and named them, raised them and protected them as if their were his own blood.” Wavestar smiled again as he turned back to stare at the elders. “That den that they’re in is the Elder’s den. We warriors now take care of them as they took care of us. Hornetsting is a respectable cat, and his three kits agree.” He turned and smiled at Lightningkit “I hope one day I’m a cat you can be proud of too!” Lightningkit’s eyes brightened as Wavestar turned to poke the rocks next to them with his paw. “This is my den. The leader’s den.” He spoke with a hint of pride in his voice “One day, you’ll take up this den!” He turned to his daughter but she wasn’t looking. She gazed up at the den with confusion “Why me..?” She questioned Wavestar. “Here, in WaveClan, we are just starting.” He flicked his tail to the rest of the camp. “I built this clan up but not on my own.”

He turned to Lightningkit. “We were chosen, by our ancestors for having the blood of our clans run through us. I have the blood of the river in me and now you do too.” He poked Lightningkit’s chest with his paw. “So, as you’re my kin, you’re the kin of the river and waves and will be chosen to be the future leader of this clan.” Lightningkit blinked in surprise and raised her paw to touch her chest. “Me...?” She tilted her head and flicked her tail “Ancestors?” She repeated in confusion. Wavestar responded with a chuckle and turned “Don't worry, you're a confident kit, you'll understand one day!” as he turned from the den he headed towards another. It was a simple den and just like the others, it was made out of twigs and reeds. Except the distant sound of a snoring cat found to be heard from the inside. 

Wavestar only rolled his eyes and shook his head ”This is the warrior's den, all of our warrior work very hard to protect our clan and feed us.” he flicked his gaze back to the entrance ”Although, it looks as if one of them so slacking off!” he raised his voice as he went along and the snoring stopped immediately but there was no movement from the inside. Wavestar scoffed and turned towards the next den ”Muddytuft...” he murmured as he reached the next den. His eyes seem to brighten a bit as he carried on. ”This is the apprentice's den, you'll be in there soon enough!” he approached the entrance carefully and kneeled down ”We only have one apprentice, Daisypaw but she's an excitable and promising apprentice!” he grinned and carefully brought himself up again.

”That's basically our camp but there's always more you can as-” ”Wavestar! Wavestar!” The navy tom was cut off as a white and ginger tom sprinted into camp and skidded to a halt in front of him. ”What? What is it Dewflower? Where did you get those scratches?” he stared at Dewflower with worry and moved Lightningkit off his back and onto the floor. ”Its those rouges again! They've outnumbered us! It's a fight over prey we cant.-” ”We can. What we can't do is keep letting those rouges stroll on WaveClan land and get away with it.” he turned to a group of cats and yowled ”Starlingshine, Riverbeetle!” he turned around and faced the warrior’s den ”Muddytuft!” a fluffy dark brown warrior stumbled out of the warrior's den as a beige she-cat stumbled forward with a light white she-cat with red eyes. ”You're coming with me.” He turned to Dewflower ”Get yourself to Oliveleaf. Thank you Dewflower.” he nodded and finally faced one final cat.

”Lightningkit, go to Plumshade, she’ll protect you.” he raised his head and for a moment Lightningkit realised why he was a leader, he had managed to control his cats so well while at the same time care for them so gently. ”I'll be back, I can promise you.” he nodded to his kit and flicked his tail ”Ill tell you the plan on the way! Come on!” Lightningkit watched with awe as he raced out of camp with the three cats following behind him. She almost wanted to follow, or see what they were going to but, ”Lightningkit! Get inside!” she was abruptly pulled up by her scruff by Plumshade. She had no idea when she got there. ”I'll take care of you while he's gone. Don't you worry about anything! Wavestar is very strong!” As Plumshade brought her closer and closer to the nursery Lightningkit stared at the entrance with sparkling eyes. The itch that had awoken her to her camp, now itched for her to leave it.


	3. Simple words

Lightningkit flicked her tail back and forth irritably. It hadn’t been that long since Wavestar had left to go tackle the rouges but to Lightningkit it felt like moons. She wasn’t allowed to do anything with Plumshade around. Always “you’re too young!” Or “You must be tired.” The small kit huffed and lay her head on her paws. ‘My dad wouldn’t say that’ she thought to herself as she watched Plumshade slip out of the nusery. She seemed to do that often. If Lightningkit listened hard enough then she could hear the small queen venting her worries about her mate’s, Wolfwhisper, well-being. Lightningkit felt a pang of guilt for judging Plumshade. She felt the same worry for Wavestar. She had just seen him for the first time but as far back as she could remember she could recognise his scent constantly around her, protecting her and gently speaking to her, even if she never answered.

To imagine losing him put a deep pit of anxiety in her stomach and made her shiver. She pushed herself up and eagerly looked around. She didn't want to think about that anymore. She needed something to do. ”Hey no fair!” the distant whining of a tom caused her to swivel around to the back of the nursery. Two kits, a tad bit larger than her were throwing a moss ball around back and forth to one another. It seemed that if it passed the kit and hit the wall behind them then that was a win for the other kit. One of them was clearly better at this than the other. ”Frecklekit! You promised you would go easy on me!” a slim white tom with black spots moaned and sat down as the kit opposite jumped around excitedly ”Well, I'm sorry Spotkit if you're just that bad! Haha!” Frecklekit stuck out his tongue mischievously and grabbed the ball again and delivered it back to Spotkit aggressively. Like many other times, he jumped out of the way in fear.

Lightningkit had seen these two, and heard them plenty of times. They were the actual two kits of Plumshade and Wolfwhisper. She had seen enough to know what they were like. Spotkit was a sweet, shy kit who wanted to impress his brother while Frecklekit was a boastful, loud kit who just wanted to do better than anyone at all. She knew who she preferred. Despite this Lightningkit jumped forward and padded towards them. As she reached them Frecklekit stop laughing and narrowed his eyes and held onto the moss ball like it was about to be stolen. ”What do you want?” he said as he rolled the ball back and forth with his paw. He had an edge of annoyance to his voice as he spoke to her. Lightningkit felt like a hassle already. ”What are you playing? I want to play too!” she flicked her tail playfully as she watched Frecklekit quickly launch the ball back to his brother who squealed and stumbled away from it letting it hit the wall with a thump.

”You? Aren't you too small? I bet you couldn't stop it if you tried! You'd get flattened!” he laughed loudly and poked Lightningkit in her chest causing her to topple back and sit down. She winced and rubbed her chest ”Ow...” she hissed in pain and stared back at Frecklekit with a determined look. ”I won't! I'm strong!” she countered as she stood up and puffed out her chest ”I'll show you!” she stuck out her tongue like she had seen Frecklekit playfully do before only Frecklekit growled and snapped his head away from her. ”Yeah sure, just don't ruin it.” he murmured. The she-cat’s chest filled with pride as she was accepted into the game and she hopped into a playful position, eyeing the moss ball. Spotkit handled the ball gingerly and half-heartedly lobbed it towards Lightningkit. She sprang up excitedly but just as she was about to swat it back a light grey blur dashed in front of her and snagged the ball. Frecklekit skidded to a stop and grinned slyly at Lightningkit. 

’That was mine!’ She complained but kept her mouth shut. She knew he was doing it to irritate her but she couldn't be kicked out of the game this early. She only turned to face him and got ready in case it was pelted towards her as he did to Spotkit. Instead, Frecklekit turned and threw it at his brother. For the first time, Spotkit actually caught it but Lightningkit only felt spite. Was he really going to ignore even though he said she could join? Was he just going to bring her hopes up only to pretend like she wasn't there? Lightningkit shook her fur and stared at Spotkit. He seemed to notice she existed. But, as Spotkit was getting ready to aim, Frecklekit snatched the ball a second time and lobbed it at her. Lightningkit squeaked in fear and reached out to get a hold of the moss ball but it was going too fast and it just scraped her claws, ripping it open as it passed her and hitting the edge of the den behind her, making it crumble to a pile. 

Lightningkit gazed at the pile of moss in surprise. She definitely didn't want that to happen. Maybe if Frecklekit didn't throw it at her so aggressively it wouldn't have broken apart but as she turned to face the young tom he seemed to think otherwise. ”You broke it! I knew I shouldn't have included you!” his tail swished behind him furiously and he twisted his head to face Spotkit who stared at her in shock ”She's just like I said!” he hissed causing his brother to jump back a bit. ”Just like what?” Lightningkit strode forward a bit, tilting her head. ”Useless!” Frecklekit spat and lunged forward at the young kit and landed squarely on her, making her fall onto her back and gasp for air as it was knocked out of her. ”You never do anything yourself! All I've ever seen you do is grab the attention of others like some sickness and do nothing! Why do you deserve it!” the grey tom screeched angrily at her while Lightningkit just lay in fear, no one had ever been this vile before.

”What's so special about you! What is it huh?” he poked her chest again aggressively and his ears fell back ”You're just so amazing you even managed to convince my mom you need her so much!” he leapt off of her, kicking dirt at her as he padded away. Lightningkit rose up slowly and coughed ”Plumshade says that she takes care of me because my mom isn't here.” she mewed quietly and shyly. Frecklekit swung around angrily and leapt towards her, breathing heavily as he pushed his face towards hers ”Just because your mom is dead doesn't mean you can take mine!” Lightningkit stumbled back in shock and stared at her paws in shame and guilt. Something seemed lodged in her throat as the angry kit circled her and growled. ”You're useless! Useless!” he spat and moved close to her ear ”Why don't you just make yourself useful and leave huh?” he whispered hatefully ”Then you'd actually be worth something.” Lightningkit turned and stared directly at the vicious tom who seemed to be having trouble containing emotions too as he sniffed and looked away.

”Maybe I will!” she yowled and ran past him and into the sunlight. Her voice cracked as she screamed and tears filled her eyes and she stumbled towards the camp entrance and out of camp. No one called after her. Somehow, that hurt more than Frecklekit’s words and she raced even further along the grass. She had no idea where she was going but away from that evil kit suited her. As she ran father and father the young kit found that no matter how fast she ran the thoughts of what Frecklekit said never left. It festered and scratched at the back of her mind, constantly voicing itself whenever she got a moment of silence. As Lightningkit shook her head violently her paw smacked a stone and sent her reeling. She plunged forward without warning and rolled straight into the trunk of a tree. 

”O-Ow...” she sniffed and lowered her head. It throbbed with pain but she paid no mind to it. ’maybe Frecklekit was right... I can't even run properly...” she sniffed and felt tears run down her cheeks and hit the grass underneath her. She pushed her claws into it and ripped some grass up but jumped back abruptly as a sudden yowl filled the air. Lightningkit swung her head around and peeked out by the side of the tree and gasped. Down by the slope of a shallow river was her father and her clan-mates facing what she figured was the rouges. ”Da-...huh...” she jumped forward, ready to shout him and complain to him about the horrible things Frecklekit told her but as she did she realised that cats were hissing and if she squinted she could see the glint of their claws unsheathed. ”Why do you need all this land? Before you we could hint wherever we wanted! Now we have to tiptoe across your ’borders’!” A black tom mimicked the word like teasing a kit and spat in rage. Wavestar flicked his tail and stood calmly ”We have kits to feed, elders to take care of. We have a clan, your just a few rouges.” he commented politely. A ginger she-cat jumped forward a few lengths and hissed ”You think we don't have kits? Fathers? We have a family too!” she growled and drew her ears back in rage. 

A black she-cat next to Wavestar shook her head ”It's pointless we need to just take care of it.” a pale brown tom next to her nodded ”Hollymask is right, we're not getting anywhere.” Wavestar sighed and shook his head ”You’re right Nettleclaw...on my word.” The rouges drew back and hissed and snarled. Wavestar slowly crouched and suddenly ”Attack!” he screeched and the cats flung at one another, yowling and screeching as they tore into each other’s fur and sent it flying. Lightningkit spotted Riverbeetle getting thrown to the ground and she gasped in fear but before long the thundering Wolfwhisper yowled something she couldn't hear over the others and knocked him sideways, leaping on him and shredding his ear. The rouge screeched in pain and when Wolfwhisper let go he scurried away. That seemed to be a repeated event as slowly but surely the skill of WaveClan warriors overpowered the vicious rouges. 

Just as a flicker of hope filled Lightningkit’s chest and she grinned a familiar yowl made her turn her head towards the right. She watched as her father was pinned down in the rive. A paw, unsheathed digging into his neck ”If I can't have this land I’ll make you pay for it!” he spat and raised his paw. ”No! Dad!” Lightningkit slipped down the hill and skidded towards them. The black tom snapped his head towards her ”What? A kit?” Wavestar took advantage of this sudden hesitation and kicked the tom off him swiftly. The tom let out a gasp for air and splashed into the river. The roles were swapped in a second and Wavestar loomed over him. ”A paw step in this land ever again and I swear I'll do worse than shred you.” he hissed into the tom's ear and slowly moved away. The tom did nothing more than hiss and scurry away into the trees behind him. As soon as he was gone, Wavestar sprang towards Lightningkit and scooped her into his grasp. ”What are you doing here?” he asked with worry ”Do you know what could've happened while no one was looking? A fox could've got you! Or a badger! Or you could've fallen into the river and-” The small, vulnerable kit let out a wail and pushed herself into his fur ”I thought you were going to die! I thought you'd leave me too!” she cried as she stared back up at Wavestar. His face showed such guilt and sadness that it looked like he would almost cry too. 

”Oh, my kit, I’ll never leave you. I promise.”


	4. Intrusion

It was night now. The warm sun no longer filtered through the den comfortingly and left the nursery cold and gloomy. With Lightningkit’s thin fur, you would've expected her to be shivering but in fact, she was very warm. After her episode, Wavestar had insisted that he slept with her to comfort her that he was not going to leave her. Apparently, he had done this before but she didn't mind. It felt better than awkwardly sleeping next to Frecklekit. ’Frecklekit...’ the reminder of what he said remained in her mind. It didn't bother her as much as before. For, when she returned the number of cats running towards her in a frantic state me her feel wanted again. That didn't stop her from feeling sheer guilt for worrying her clan-mates. Especially Plumshade. She knew the she-cat blamed herself for not watching her and blamed herself for Frecklekit’s words. 

Wavestar had managed to convince Lightningkit on the way back to explain why she left. She expected him to be furious but all she heard was a light telling off from his part. Although, she felt Plumshade’s words were much worse as when he returned from their chat his head was drooped and his tail was dragging. She presumed she should feel satisfied, take joy in the fact that he got punished for the things he said but...she didn't. In fact, she felt guilty. Guilty that she had hurt him. All he wanted was Plumshade’s attention. Lightningkit sighed and pushed her face into her father’s tail. Her tail flicked restlessly behind her. Despite for once agreeing with Plumshade on how tired she was, she couldn't get to sleep. 

Something tugged at her, tugged at her paws, tugged at her mind. It was a feeling of...something undone. After a few more minutes she finally clambered out her father’s fluffy tail and padded towards the entrance. The kit made sure to hardly make a sound as she creeped out of the nursery entrance. Maybe if she got the cool night breeze on her she’d finally want to fall asleep. Instead, she met something else. A cat sat slouched in the clearing. Lightningkit almost turned around to slink back inside before she got caught but she noticed something was off. Her pelt seemed to practically glow. It entranced the young kit, she had never heard of a cat that glowed before. She wanted to see her closer. Despite the clear paw-steps of the she-cat approaching the glowing cat didn't move an inch.

”Who are you?” Lightningkit spoke shyly. Despite no clear aggression showing from the cat, Lightningkit felt off-put and unsure like she wasn't meant to be here. Slowly, the white molly moved to stare at the kit. Her eyes portrayed sadness. Lightningkit yelped as suddenly a tail was swooped around her and she was brought close to the unknown cat. She-cat leaned down and Lightningkit noticed her fur practically sparkled in the moonlight. She couldn't deny that whoever this she-cat was, she was beautiful. When the molly was just a few lengths away from her face she finally spoke. 

”Don’t be afraid to be selfish. Don't hesitate. When the time comes, make the right choice. Otherwise, it'll all fall down.” 

Lightningkit jumped as her voice seemed to echo all around her. As the cat leaned back and stood up the young kit jumped up with her ”Who are you? What does that mean!” she yowled as voices repeated her message louder and louder, so loud that the response the molly gave could no longer be heard. Only her sad, tired expression as she watched the kit struggle to deal with the deafening noise. ”I don't know what that means! Help me!” she pleaded as the she-cat leaned close to her ear. ”You will when the time comes. I'll always guide you.” Then, as quick as it started. It was gone. All of it. The voices, the cat and most importantly, she was no longer outside anymore. ”A dream...?” she whispered as she stared out at the nursery entrance. It must've been, she clearly hadn't moved from this spot. Lightningkit shook her head as the light snoring of her father behind comforted her that she was back in reality. ”Just a dream...” she whispered to herself again as she settled down once more. The message the dream cat gave her unsettled her and made her think. 

What was the choice she was supposed to make? It could be anything! ’You will when the time comes’ her voice rung in her head again and reminded her of her final message. Should she not worry then? Lightningkit’s mind raced with worry as she thought more and more about her message but soon enough the weight if how tired she was crashed down upon her and she yawned. If she wasn't tired before she was now. She rested her head on her paws as her father’s tail wrapped itself tighter around her body. The warmth comforted her and reminded her that she was no longer inside the confusion nightmare before. As she snuggled into her paws, she knew she'd forget about all this tomorrow.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Lightningkit groaned as something prodded at her side. It was gentle, but enough to make her wake up from the deep sleep she wanted to return to. ”Come on, my kit. I've got something for you!” the familiar voice excitedly called above her. Lightningkit stirred and gazed angrily above through tired, blurry eyes at the tall blue tom above her. He chuckled and moved her into a sitting position ”Don't give me that look! I've brought this for you!” Lightningkit yawned and attempted to blink the sleep out of her eyes as something soft was brushed towards her. ”Well, technically Daisypaw got it. You should go say thank you!” It snapped get out of her sleep-deprived state and she stared down. ”Whats this?” she questioned eagerly as she poked it. Wavestar leaned down to her level ”Its a feather! A very big one at that! Daisypaw said she found two fallen at the entrance. Lucky you!”

Lightningkit flipped the feather around excitedly as Wavestar leaned back up and watched her contently as Daisypaw slipped in ”Haha! Looks like she likes it huh?” Lightningkit snatched the feather and threw it up into the air and smiled at Daisypaw ”It floats!” she exclaimed excitedly as she grinned at Daisypaw. The apprentice squealed and swatted the feather back at the kit ”I'm glad you like it!” Lightningkit leapt up and snatched the feather down and again and was about to throw it back when ”Wavestar!” Wolfwhisper stuck his head into the nursery and nearly bumped into Daisypaw. Wavestar flicked his tail ”What is it?” he narrowed his eyes curiously. Wolfwhisper seemed to step from paw to paw awkwardly like the floor was burning his paws. ”Sparkstar is hear...and boasting about how much better his camp is...” Wavestar loudly groaned and stretched before slipping out ”Again? Can't he bother his brother for once...” Lightningkit heard her father mumble just before he left. 

Lightningkit weaved through Daisypaw’s legs and peered out from the entrance and watched Wavestar approach a small, ginger tom with spikey fur and white paws. A tall, very tall, sleek she-cat with black and brown fur stood next to him. ”Sparkstar?” Lightningpaw whispered and Daisypaw’s tail tip gently bopped the kits head. The pale yellow she-cat leaned down next to the kit and whispered ”That small feisty tom is Sparkstar. The tall molly next to him is Spidercatcher, his mate. Sparkstar is known to be a boastful cat. StarClan knows why he got to be a leader.” her lip curled ”He just comes here to boast about how better he is! It's tiresome!” Lightningkit tilted her head ”Why doesn't he just drive him out if he's so annoying? Like he did to the rouges!” Lightingpaw’s eyes glimmered as she recalled the battle. It terrified her but shouldn't help be admire the skill the warriors had. Daisypaw chuckled ”I wish we could but clan cats can walk freely on other land whenever they want. The one thing they can't do is hunt. We need to share the prey equally and, unfortunately, so far Sparkstar has stuck to that.” She sighed, sounded slightly disappointed. 

”Rouges? Again? We just drove some out this is ridiculous.” Lightningkit swung her head back at the sound of her father getting irritated. Sparkstar sighed but it soon turned into a hiss ”They took some prey from us recently. It's getting out of hand. If they're attacking you too then we should announce this at the next meeting of the leaders, and the gathering!” Wavestar nodded in agreement as Sparkstar growled in anger. ”Well, if that's all Sparkstar, thank you for the knowledge. I'll have to increase border patrols.” he groaned again. He seemed to hate those. Sparkstar puffed out his chest. Proud of giving knowledge Wavestar already knew. ”Well, its nothing much. I just hope we get rid of them.” the small tom spun around and started to strut out of camp, unaware of the tired gazes her clan-mates were giving him. Lightingkit turned as Daisypaw sighed loudly ”Rouges...why can't we just get along?


	5. Shadows

“But you promised!” A shrill wail from a young kit made Wavestar wince. “I...I know I did but I really forgot about tonight.” He stopped and glanced down against his better judgment and his face fell into a frown as his heart broke all over again. Lightningkit stood under him, tail lashing and pouting. She huffed and turned away “You said that yesterday, then you went on a patrol!” The young molly sat down and faced the nursery. She could feel her father’s soft tail wrap around her but she didn’t move. She was too upset to look at him. The kit had figured out this was a common event. He’d promise her something like a piece of prey or a story or to even play and forgot about everything else and end up in this situation. Apologizing profusely to her, hoping that she would forgive him. Not this time.

She huffed as she snapped to the side, still not daring to glance at him. For, if she did she just might see the crestfallen look he gave every time. She knew he cherished her, more than his own safety but she wanted to see him. He seemed so caught up in patrols and hunting and meetings that he just wasn't there. He usually made it up by catching her a giant fish or something to play with but she always felt lonely. She had long forgotten about playing with Frecklekit, she may have forgiven him but he had certainly not forgiven her. And as much as Plumshade cared for her she never felt like a proper mother and it was clear who her attention went to more. Daisypaw was too busy with training to play and many warriors were to caught up in patrols to see to her either. 

Without her father, she felt lost. If this is what her time as a kit was supposed to be like then she couldn't wait to be a warrior. She especially couldn't wait to be able to leave camp again. Although she understood her clan-mates’ worries, the fact that she couldn't even get a few paw-steps close to the camp edge or entrance frustrated her. She found being confined to simply to the camp frustrating and longed to run through WaveClan territory once more. The fact the Wavestar was leaving her to do that and wouldn't have time to tell her about it later angered her more. ”Look Lightningkit, I know I'm wrong but there's been so much going on! It's all to protect you and your clan. I would never leave you if it wasn't important.” Wavestar pleaded as he pulled her closer with his tail and nudged her face towards his. She couldn't help but peek up and huff as she realised he was right. Lightningkit stared down, defeated as her father leaned up and quietly let out a breath of relief. 

”Do you really promise to tell me about it tomorrow?” The beige kit whispered while pushing grains of sand around under her. ”Truly promise?” she flicked a pebble to side as Wavestar caught it and smiled reassuringly. ”Really promise. I won't let you down.” He turned as Oliveleaf thumped towards them ”Oh no-umph!” he hissed as Oliveleaf cuffed him over the head with his paw ”You're going to be late! Nobody will enjoy it if Sparkstar goes on about your tardiness next gathering!” he spat and glanced at Lightningkit ”Is he breaking promises again? He's always been the most unorganized leader of the lot!” The cranky healer shook his head in irritation and carried on scolding Wavestar while he just crouched and took it. If there's one thing Lightningkit has learned about him is that he's nicer than he looks. Especially towards kits. The young brown tom has no tolerance for warriors but for kits and apprentices, he seems to bring out a soft side when giving advice or healing a wound.

There was a time when Lightningkit scraped her paw on a sharp rock and cut it. She thought it would never stop stinging and shooting pain up her leg as she walked but somehow he soothed her crying and healed the scratch easily. Her paw was walkable again just the next day. She had always admired how he knew the right herbs for the exact wound. To her, there looked to be so many and their scents were so strong they just mingled together and made her feel dizzy. The medicine den wasn't her favourite place but she didn't mind Oliveleaf. She laughed slightly as Oliveleaf’s scolding had driven him to the camp entrance ”Alright!” Wavestar blocked another hit to his head and growled ”I'm going Oliveleaf! Just hold on!” He turned to his daughter and his eyes softened ”Ill be back as soon as I can. Alright?” Lightningkit nodded and grinned as Wavestar turned to leave at a brisk pace, clearly not wanting to be chewed out by the angry tom any longer. 

The young Molly blinked in surprise as the angry tom followed and left the camp too. ”Why’s he leaving...?” she murmured to herself. What her father was leaving to was the Leader’s moon. It was a gathering where all the leader’s got together to exchange more serious news in private and keep the peace. She remembered from Daisypaw but she never told her that medicine cats went too. ”Medicine cats go to a separate meeting.” a deep voice caused her to jump and spin around suddenly. Wolfwhisper stood behind her and flashed a friendly smile that made her fur lie flat. The large grey tom sat next to her and she copied, coiling her tail around her paws in an effort to get comfortable next to the strong warrior. He nodded and turned forward, knowing she wanted him to expand on his words ”Medicine go to a place called the Star Spot.” Lightningkit blinked in surprise ”The Star Spot?” she echoed quietly and gazed up at him in wonder. He nodded again silently and spoke again ”Its a lone, small island next to SparkClan and DawnClan. Many moons ago, we met there for a fight and five cats that you now know as healers ran forward to stop the battle. The ghosts of our ancestors shone down to support them.” As the warrior spoke his voice sounded calm and his eyes glittered like he was visiting the moment. ”It became known as a meeting spot for the medicine cats for, when the moon hits the right spot on the hills, a beam of light shines on the island and they can talk to StarClan for guidance.”

”StarClan?” Lightningkit tilted her head at the unusual word. She knew of the five clans, WaveClan, BreezeClan, DawnClan, SparkClan and ShadeClan but not this one. Was this a whole new clan that she hadn't been heard about yet? The kind tom turned his head and nodded ”Its a clan that we could never access, not until we’ve...” he trailed off, realising that she's still a young kit. He shook his head and turned to stare at the darkening sky. ”Its where our ancestors lay, all of them, from every clan. They stay up there and watch us, guiding us towards a better future.” Lightningkit gazed at him in wonder and looked further into the sky. It felt comforting in a way that there was a group of cats that were dedicated to helping her choose her right path. She narrowed her eyes as that thought felt familiar to her but suddenly ”No! I've been out too long! Let me rest! Please!” a she-cat whined from the left of her and snatched her away from her serious talk with Wolfwhisper.

”Riverbeetle! I will drag you from under that tree I swear to StarClan!” The young she-cat watched as Hollymask stood in front of the thin, white molly that was Riverbeetle, her tail lashing. Hollymask was known to be short-tempered. Lightningkit could hear the distant sigh from Wolfwhisper as he noticed too. ”Hollymask!” the black she-cat shot around and glared at Wolfwhisper. Even though Lightningkit wasn’t the aim of her anger she couldn't help but flinch at the pure, fiery anger in her eyes. She suddenly felt sorry for Daisypaw. ”Leave her be, you know her condition. I'll come with you instead! Go ask Dewflower too.” He called to her in a calm voice and for a moment Hollymask turned back to Riverbeetle but in the end, just hissed and stomped off towards the warrior's den. Riverbeetle stuck out her tongue at the retreating warrior and blinked at Wolfwhisper gratefully. As the white molly turned to clean her fur, Lightningkit swished her tail from around herself and started up at Wolfwhisper, her now favourite source of knowledge. ”Condition? Is Riverbeetle sick? Why didn't Oliveleaf stay then? Oh! Is it because he's going to ask how to help her from StarClan!” she jumped up excitedly as she spewed out questions. The warrior just laughed and leaned down.

”No... We already know how to help Riverbeetle. You see, she was originally from ShadeClan. The clan is full of darkness so she isn't used to the clear skies here in WaveClan.” The young kit blinked and flicked her tail ”ShadeClan? But I thought you weren't allowed to hunt on others land? What about Shadestar? He's lost a warrior!” Wolfwhisper only shook his head in response. ”Cats are allowed to move freely from clan to clan. If you don't feel right then that's not where you belong. If you move to where you want to be then you can expand yourself to your full potential and protect the clan you're in with full loyalty.” he leaned his head down to the kit's level and smiled ”After all, we may be five clans be we are all clan cats.” his words stuck in her head and repeated themselves. So she could move to wherever she wanted? She scanned the camp and watched as her clan-mates bustled around doing their tasks before nightfall. She couldn't find a reason why she would want to leave, WaveClan was great, besides she was the future leader, she was needed.

As she continued thinking about her future leadership her eyes caught shadows moving in the corners of the camp ”Who are they?” Lightningkit craned her head back to the warrior as she lifted her paw to aim at the shadows. He turned and narrowed his eyes but they quickly changed to shock ”Intruders!” he yowled as the shadows flooded the camp and appeared as the cats she had seen fighting her father on the border. She watched nervously as her clan-mates leapt up and ran at the rouges, ready to defend the camp. Even Riverbeetle, who a moment ago was down and hiding away from chores was up and defending the nursery, waving wildly at any cat that dared strayed too far towards her. Lightningkit crouched down in fear and yelped as something yanked her upwards by her scruff. ”Come on! I'll get you to the-” Wolfwhisper was cut off as a large cream tom barreled into him, knocking to the floor and sending dust up into the air. Lightningkit gasped as she was dropped onto the ground once more. She wheeze as the air was knocked out of her and dust and sand replaced it. She struggled to watch as Wolfwhisper was pinned to the floor screeching as the cream tom shredded his ear. ”Fox-heart!” Wolfwhisper yowled as he kicked him over his head with his back legs in a similar move to her father’s and continued his attack on him.

As Lightningkit felt hope she gasped as was once again snatched up viciously and taken away. She was excepting one of her clan-mates again, maybe Plumshade or Riverbeetle but as she stared up at the muzzle and breathed in a scent she didn't recognise, she struggled and panicked as she was taken out of camp. Her struggling was no match, the cat holding her was strong and held onto her so hard she winced as she felt blood trickling down her neck. ”Let me down!” she yowled weakly, her voice portrayed no authority to it and as such, the cat continued running. As she got further and further away from her home, the kit panicked more and more and finally lifted up her paw to slash at the muzzle holding her. ”Ow!” a deep voice hissed and dropped Lightningkit to the ground with a thump, she groaned and turned to stare up at the cat. Her eyes widened as she recognised him as the same rouge who attacked her father. The young molly shot up and scurried forward in a desperate attempt to reach her camp again but it was to no avail. A heavy paw slammed down upon her and she wheezed once more.

”You think you can escape me? You're just a weak kit and I'm a viscous rouge!” he leaned close and hissed in her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her pelt and shifted uncomfortably ”That's what you call us, isn't it? Viscous rouges! If makes me laugh! After all, they'll be answering to us soon! I know who you are...” he dug his claws into her back and she wailed ”You're our key to getting our land back!” he spat and as if in response and series of yowls sounded behind her and the tom jumped and scurried forward ”What?” he hissed ”Its a rouge! Chase it out!” an unfamiliar voice called and paws thumped past her. Although she had her eyes shut she could still listen to the sound of the tom getting attacked relentlessly and soon driven away. She winced as a paw gently nudged her side. ”There's a kit! He hurt a kit! How dare he?” an angry voice of a molly called above her but the replied slowly faded out. She had felt this tired in a while, so tired that even the knowledge of her being moved didn't bother her. As the gently cat carefully moved her from the ground and slowly started walking, she couldn't help but hope for Wavestar to come back soon.


	6. A new point of view

Lightningkit grumbled in annoyance as a wave of cold wind crashed upon her and made her shake. She curled further into herself to preserve the little warmth she had and scrunched her eyes further shut in an attempt to escape back into the carefree state of dreaming. Maybe if she just stayed still long enough she’d slowly drift off and wouldn't have to deal with any more worries from the clan. ”Hey? Are you awake? Come on! You've been sleeping for ages!” a shrill, infantile voice called from the side of her as something prodded her back aggressively. It was nowhere near the gentle touch of the cat she had felt before. Wait...

Lightningkit shot up and winced as her back screamed in pain. It ached, probably from when that mangy rouge pinned her down and dug his claws in. Didn't he know that really hurt? ”Uh...are you ok...?” the voice called again from behind her, less confident than before but the young kit just ignored it. It was probably Spotkit. They did still play every now and then if Frecklekit wasn't around. She sighed as she thought more into what had happened before she had slept, she could play with him later. But, as she stared up at the mud walls that were covered in old moss and roots she realized that this wasn't the nursery that she knew. She stood up and observed the den more clearly, stopping as she noticed a pile of herbs all thrown into the corner of the den, unorganized and left there like whoever collected them didn't care a bit about their welfare.

’I’m in the medicine den...?’ Lightningkit thought carefully then nodded in approval of the thought. It made sense! She had been harmed and captured by the evil, dirty rouges and brought back safely to WaveClan!...but then why was the den made out of dirt? Lightningkit hadn't entered the den often. Not since she was so young and out of fear of Oliveleaf’s wrath had never dared to explore it on her own, no matter how bored she was. But...she knew Oliveleaf. He was an organised cat who took pride in his constantly filled stock of herbs and how easy it was to just grab the right one. She knew for certain that Oliveleaf would never carelessly throw the herbs in a pile like that. If he did, then there was something seriously wrong

Lightningkit swung round to face Spotkit, ignoring the shoots of pain that her back gave and spoke:” Whats happen to the medicine den?” As she spoke she trailed off slightly and stared intensely at the kit that was supposed to be Spotkit. It was far from it. There stood a big, fluffy deep red tom with unusually bright blue eyes that glimmered slightly in the den that was supposed medicine den. Darker splotches of red covered his fluffy fur and his tail swished excitedly behind him. ”What do you mean? It's always been like this silly! Oh! I suppose you wouldn't know though! Haha!” he jumped forward and walked circles around her, causing Lightningkit to curl her tail around her paws in an effort to feel less uncomfortable. ”W-Who are you?” The red tom stood back a bit and wrinkled his nose ”You smell weird.” he looked up and down at her and narrowed his eyes like he was trying to figure out if she was even a cat.

Lightningkit stepped on her tail slightly to stop it from showing her frustration at his remark. How dare he? She smells just fine! If anything, he smells weird! Like grass and dirt! ”Who are you?” she repeated in a slightly annoyed and louder tone. The tom finally stopped and looked up at hat and smiled ”Applekit! The strongest warrior of all! What's your name?” Lightningkit blinked slightly in surprise. He seemed so different in just a moment. One minute he's annoying and rude and the next he looks gentle and kind. He's even waiting there patiently for her answer. She looked down to her grass nest and kneaded it awkwardly ”I'm called...Lightningkit...” the tom’s smoke seemed to widen and he jumped forward and landed unevenly next to her ”Well, Lightningkit, wanna play?” his tail swished playfully and his eyes showed that she really had no choice. 

As she leapt out of the way Applekit jumped forward in an attempt to try and pounce on her but missed and hit the dirt with a thump. ”Sure! If you can keep up!” Lightningkit called, feeling the stiffness from her back and the pain in her legs melt away as she got up and running again. As Applekit got up, laughing a paw slammed in front of them. ”There you are! I've been looking all over for you!” a light grey she-cat with sleek fur and tabby markings stared at the young tom in front of her with an irritated look. ”You know its not allowed to enter the medicine den without anyone!” She hissed as she cuffed him gently over the ears ”You get yourself back to the nursery right now!” she flicked her tail angrily and shook her head ”Oh...what am I going to do with you...?” she muttered at Applekit scurried to the entrance ”Bye Lightningkit!” he called cheerfully and fled out of the entrance and disappeared. The grey cat almost followed him but stopped and narrowed her eyes ”Wait...Lightningkit...?” she slowly turned and her eyes widened once she spotted the lone, small kit still stood in the middle of the medicine den. The molly slid forward slowly and leaned down towards the kit.

”Oh...you’re awake! Are...Are you Lightningkit?” she spoke gently, motherly. Completely different from before. Lightningkit nodded and sat down quietly. ”Um...ok! I'll...go get Magpiecall!” she chuckled nervously and sped out of the den faster than the young she-cat could say anything and left her alone once more. ’Magpiecall...? Who's that?” she silently questioned as she gazed more at the medicine den. She flicked her tail angrily as she stared at the entrance of the den. Not only was her game interrupted, she still had no idea where she was! She definitely wasn't in WaveClan. She had never seen those two cats before. She froze as she realised something that wasn't comforting. Was she in the rouge camp? The black tom that had kidnapped her definitely said something along those lines.

She suddenly shook her head and tore at the ground in deep thought. That kit was called Applekit and she said she was getting a cat called Magpiecall! Wavestar has told her that their naming was unique, only clan cats used it. But... were they trying to disguise themselves? Or had her father simply taken in rouges? If so why was the den this way or Oliveleaf not tending to her? Her mind reeled with pointless thoughts, filling her mind and occupying her so much she didn't notice a tom barreling into the den and heading right towards her. Lightningkit only screeched at the last moment before being knocked onto her side and sent reeling. She groaned as she tried to push herself up only to be forcefully pushed down again. ”Sorry I panicked. Anyways, please stay still, you had some scratches on your back. Glad you can stand though so that's some good news.” a tom calmly spoke above her. 

His voice showed almost no emotion and she hissed at the pain that appeared as she moved her head to try and get a better look at the cat. A small, dark grey tom who looked about the size of a young apprentice moved towards the pile of random herbs. The tom had bright white paws and a white tail tip. he had short ears and his tail swished as he walked due to its size. It reminded her of a squirrel. As he approached the pile he swiftly and almost expertly pulled a root from the pile without even looking. Lightningkit blinked in surprise and watched as he brought it over. ”This is a comfrey root.” he mewed as he dropped the root on the ground ”It'll soothe your wounds on your back there.” he pushed the root towards her ”Now chew it. But don't swallow. That's just annoying.” Lightningkit looked down at the root then up at him again. ”why?” she asked quietly ”Because then I'll have to go get you more.” he responded pointedly and sat down, waiting for her to chew. ”No, I mean, if I can't swallow it then why am I chewing it?” the cat stared, his big, bright eyes boring into her ”You ask a a lot of questions” he commented and pushed the root closer. ’I've only asked two...’ she bit back a response as the cat lay down and curled his tail up towards him. ”You chew that into a poultice and ill rub it into your wounds. It'll make them hurt less and as an added bonus it'll help any stiffness.” he leaned in close to the young kit, almost menacingly and spoke again “Now please, chew.”

Lightningkit quickly snatched the root in her jaw and bit down, flinching as the bitter juices filled her mouth but in fear of the tom in front of her, kept chewing. After what seemed like a life time to her the cat told her to stop and began gently placing it onto her back. As Lightningkit cringed at the bitter aftertaste the root left behind she turned and stared at the dark cat. “Are you Magpiecall?” The Tom stopped for a moment to glance at her then turned back to his task “Yes.” He answered pointedly. “Then are you the medicine cat?” “Yes.” He answered again quickly, without looking at her. Lightningkit flicked her tail “Where-“ “How about I ask you a question.” He cut her off rudely as he stared down at her. His eyes blinked, no emotion showing from them. It almost off put Lightningkit but she just nodded and looked away. “What’s your name?” He finally moved away from the small kit and threw some leaves into a corner that seemed to have some leftover substance from the root. 

“Lightningkit! I’m from WaveClan!” She mewed excitedly and jumped up “I’m going to go back and tell my dad all about this! He’ll be so excited!” Her tail flicked back and forth playfully as she snatched a stray leaf from beside her and threw it into the air but as she leapt to catch it again a paw slammed in front of her “Wavestar’s daughter?” Magpiecall tilted his head and stared at her, a spark of intrigue glimmering from his eyes. Lightningkit fell back and huffed in annoyance of failing her catch “Yeah, why?” Magpiecall seemed to stare at her for a few more moments, his tail flicking from side to side in worry. He opened his mouth to say something but then abruptly turned and stormed out of the den, leaving Lightningkit behind with nothing to go on. Lightningkit moved forward slightly, bewildered and came to the conclusion to follow him. The small kit struggled to leave the burrow and spat at the dirt that flew at her as she climbed out of the den but finally managed to tumble out and breathe in fresh air.

As she looked around she found herself distracted on where the confusing medicine cat went. She gazed around in awe. She had never seen anything like this before. She stood in what seemed to be a hollow, she could see the tips of heather through the bramble wall that stood tall on the top of the slopes, menacingly giving the message that this area was protected. Multiple holes in the hollow walls could be seen and many cats slipped in and out of the entrances of the sandstone walls and moved swiftly into another one. As she turned to the right she spotted what seemed to be the best thing about this hollow, a giant structure, made from many, many stones and somehow a beautiful tree had somehow grown through the rocks. This must be BreezeClan. Only they could rest and survive through the harsh winds on the moor and stay in the uneven and complicated rocks and even made dens in between them. She could just see Magpiecall’s fluffy tail disappear through the entrance. She was about to follow when a familiar voice caught her attention. 

”Lightningkit! You're out!” a rumble of paws sounded behind her and Lightningkit spun around to see Applekit and new kit, a dark brown tom with sleek, thin fur and a spikey tail. He stared at her excitedly, his tail lashing. Applekit jumped forward and moved beside her, facing the unknown kit. ”Lightningkit! This is Toadkit! I told him all about you! And Larkkit! She's too scared to come to say hi though...” Lightningkit gazed past Toadkit and blinked at a small, pale brown kit that gazed from around the corner of a den entrance. She was interrupted suddenly when Toadkit jumped forward and tackled her ”Applekit says that you can play! Want to play? I know all kind of games!” Lightningkit opened her mouth to answer but was cut off as Applekit barrelled into Toadkit and his tail flicked angrily “Toadkit! You can’t just jump on someone while asking them to play!” He huffed as Lightningkit got up, her back aching slightly.

‘You weren’t that different...’ Lightningkit decided not to respond as he batted Toadkit lightly. As Applekit turned to smile at Lightningkit, she swore she saw Toadkit’s eyes gleam mischievously as he dropped into a crouch and leaped into Applekit. As the rolled around, she noticed how they hissed angrily like she had seen her clan mates do but they never tore at each other’s fur or bit into the other. She dug her claws into the ground slightly in jealously. She wished she could play with Frecklekit like that. She sighed as she realises he hadn’t even spoke to her. He seemed to keep his word on not bothering her anymore but she could feel his glaring eyes from a distance and the fact he would steal away Spotkit if she ever tried to speak to him. It’s not like it ever went anywhere anyways, Spotkit was too afraid of playing any game with her, and even more afraid of getting caught by Frecklekit. Lightningkit suddenly gasped as she was pulled backwards swiftly just as the two toms barrelled past her.

”Thinking hard? Try to pay more attention, young kit.” Lightningkit looked up abruptly to stare at a grizzled Grey tom with some brown patches that looked like mud and plenty of scars. His eyes were bright green, like fresh grass in spring. As Lightningkit gazed at him, at a loss for words he tutted and stared forward. ”Watch yourself would you? She's just left the medicine den!” he gave the two toms a stern look as they untangled themselves from each other and stared at the warrior guiltily. ”Is everything ok Graveltumble?” Lightningkit jumped as a call from behind her and she spun around to find who caused it. A tall, sleek light brown tabby she-cat with hazy blue eyes. She held a stern expression and as she approached the cats, raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response. Graveltumble just dipped his head in respect ”No, Dawnstar. Just looking out for the new kit.” Lightningkit gazed at Dawnstar in wonder. She looked intimidating, even though she was just standing there but as she caught Lightningkit’s eye, she seemed to soften ever so slightly.

”Ah, well, thank you Graveltumble but I need to have a few words with her if you don't mind.” The tall tom nodded and stepped away, slipping into a den in the hollow’s walls and suddenly, Lightningkit felt exposed in the sight of the BreezeClan leader. She padded towards the young kit carefully, as if she was approaching a creature that could attack at any moment. As she reached the young kit she wrapped her tail around her paws and leaned in close. ”My medicine cat tells me that you're the daughter of Wavestar, is that correct?” she spoke so seriously, so straight to the point that it unnerved Lightningkit. She felt like she was being interrogated for doing something wrong. ”...Yeah...” Lightningkit spoke quietly and shifted on her paws slightly. Her nervousness only increased when she heard the leader sigh in annoyance and turn ”Foxhowl! Come here!” only a few moments after she called out a bright ginger tom with a white muzzle and paws stumbled forward from the camp entrance and scurried towards her.

As he reached Breezestar he straightened his stance although he still looked slightly awkward and unsure of himself ”Yes, Breezestar?” The she-cat stretched out and stared forward, seemingly thinking about something else ”Go retrieve Wavestar, we have his kit here.” as Breezestar finished the tom leaned to the side to get a glance of the kit. He narrowed his eyes but after a moment dismissed whatever thought he had and shrugged ”Sure! I'll be back in a moment!” he suddenly sped off before anyone could get a word in and was out of the camp. It's not like Breezestar wanted to anyways as just as Foxhowl left Lightningkit’s sight, Breezestar filled it and was already asking questions again. ”So, can you tell me about that rouge my warriors said they found you with? What was he planning? Did you meet any others?” As Breezestar continued pilling the questions onto her, Lightningkit started to feel overwhelmed. She knew she wanted to get to the bottom of this but she didn't know how to answer them. She hardly knew anything herself! She didn't just want to tell Breezestar, a leader that for her to only be disappointed!

”Hey!” an angry voice hissed from behind her and she was abruptly pulled from the side of the leader and pushed against another fluffy cat. ”How can you be so cruel! She's just left the medicine den!” Lightningkit glanced up to see who her saviour was and blinked as she saw the concerned face of a beautiful molly with long, cream fur and a dark brown mask and paws. Her eyes were a bright blue, like the sparkling river that surrounded her camp. Lightningkit turned slightly to see another cat, the same she-cat that burst into the medicine den to collect Applekit. She looked furious but just like the cat holding her, shifted into a concerned look when she glanced at the young kit. ”Heronswoop, Ashenflight. Trust me when I saw I was thinking if everyone. I would never disregard the safety of this kit-” ”Oh hush!” The grey tabby hissed and spun around ”Come on Heronswoop! I'm sure this kit needs rest!” The cat she now knew as Heronswoop nodded fiercely and gently picked up Lightningkit while Breezestar just sighed in irritation and dropped her head, knowing she would not win this battle. You should never fight with a queen when it comes to kits, she knew that from Plumshade.

As she was brought into a hollow in the dirt wall she blinked as she realised just how different BreezeClan was to WaveClan. While WaveClan used reeds and thistle and twigs for dens, and rocks when they could, BreezeClan seemed to relay solely and the hollow walls and the dens they could make within them. It made her quite nervous, would the dens not collapse? As Lightningkit was placed down and she was free again, she couldn't help but admire how their camp was. It was so different but it matched then so well. How different were the other camps? She was knocked out if thought when a familiar kit bumped her side again. ”Hello! Again! Haha!” Applekit smiled excitedly as he sat next to her. ”What? Not bumping into me this time?” She stuck her tongue out playfully as Heronswoop and Ashenflight returned to what she presumed their nests were. Applekit stuck just tongue out back mischievously and hissed ”I saw how annoyed you kept getting when I randomly jumped on you so I guess I should I ask you first huh? My mom always said I should be kind!” he looked full of pride as he said that and flicked his tail towards Ashenflight who seemed in deep conversation with Heronswoop.

Lightningkit watched as Toadkit practically threw himself onto Larkkit and had to be dragged off by Heronswoop who quickly chastised him after. Lightningkit hummed in amusement ”Maybe you should tell your brother that? He seems to love pouncing!” she chuckled while Applekit just looked at her in confusion ”Brother? I don't have a brother!” The she-cat blinked in surprise and raised an eyebrow ”But I thought you and Toadkit...you’re so close!” Applekit shook his head swiftly and opened his mouth to respond but a deep voice overrun his ”Toadkit and Larkkit are mine and Heronswoop’s.” Lightningkit spun around and almost squeaked in surprise as a tall, slim tom with plenty of chest fur entered the den. His yellow coloured fur shone brightly in the sunlight that trickled through the entrance and as he smiled at them politely, his deep green eyes showed amusement. ”You're right though, they're close!” he chuckled as he passed the kits and flicked Applekit gently with his tail. 

Applekit hissed angrily and swiped at his tail ”That's Sunblaze! He never leaves the nursery! He likes to annoy me!” he spat as his fur stuck up furiously and his tail lashed although, Lightningkit could tell he wasn't really mad. Lightningkit turned back to Sunblaze as he lay close to Heronswoop and rested his head on her back, occasionally batted his son gently with his paw. ”Never leaves? That's a bit like my dad.” She giggled as Applekit’s eyes lit up ”Oh! So your dads a queen too! That's cool!” he scurried forward and ran around Lightningkit playfully ”Sunblaze says that a while ago it was looked down on for toms to be queens but I don't see why! I'd live for both my parents to be around me all the time!” He jumped up and landed like he was reenacting a warrior catching its prey ”That way, they can see my awesome battle moves!” Lightningkit laughed as he wobbled and fell forward and slowly pushed him back up ”Yeah! They can see you fall flat! So cool!” she mocked and in response, the tom growled and leapt forward and landed squarely on her, sending them rolling. 

”Lightningkit!” The young kit sighed as she expected one of the queens to be telling her off for playing so soon but it suddenly clicked that the voice that called was too familiar. She jumped to her paws eagerly as Wavestar burst into the nursery and pulled her close to him. ”Lightningkit! I can't believe it! You aren't hurt, are you? Sick? How do you feel?” she stuck out her tongue as she hit him gently on the muzzle ”I'm fine! Magpiecall gave me these cool plants and I feel great!” she grinned but it fell once she was lifted up and she started moving. She could hear Applekit cry for her to return and finish their game but it fell on deaf ears. As he reached the entrance if the camp, the WaveClan leader halted like he had forgotten something and awkwardly turned to face Breezestar. He lowered his head, careful not to budge his kit so much and spoke ”T-Thank you. For taking care of my kit. Thank you.” it sounded forced and he seemed to distracted to realise how bad of a thank you that sounded. 

Lightningkit half expected the pale brown molly to sigh or tut again in annoyance but instead, she just nodded calmly and blinked at Wavestar with knowing eyes. ”I understand, anytime, Wavestar.” The navy coloured tom nodded and quickly turned to leave but as they were Lightningkit caught the eye of Applekit and felt a sense of sadness. She hadn't even said goodbye. She felt guilty, in that short time she had built a bond with the tom and hated that with every moment that she was leaving him suddenly. Lightningkit faced forward as she recalled what Daisypaw had previously told her. She could visit any camp at any time so what was stopping her visiting BreezeClan? She smiled as she came to that realisation. She liked BreezeClan, she would visit it again. Visit Applekit again.


End file.
